That XX -Twilight version-
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: A veces los dichos son ciertos. A veces duele que lo sean. Este OS es la segunda versión del mismo, ahora en el universo Twilight y con el indiscutible trío discordia. AU. TH.


**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**FANDOM**: Twilight  
**PAREJA**: Bella/Jacob - Edward  
**RATED**: T  
**SUMMARY**: A veces los dichos son ciertos. A veces duelen que lo sean.  
**ADVERTENCIAS**: Este OS está basado en el tema 'That XX' de G-Dragon

* * *

_**.**_

_**..::.. That XX ..::..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¿Qué demonios tenía ese hijo de puta para que le viera solo a él?

¿Qué demonios tenía para hacer que todo le creyese y perdonase?

¿Qué era? ¡No lo entendía!

¿Qué demonios tenía ése para que ella se dejara tratar así?

¿Qué demonios hacía para que le amase tanto y le obviase todo?

¡¿Qué demonios hacía ése maldito para que él le amase así?! ¡¿A ése?! ¡Y de esa manera tan delirantemente tierna y dedicada! Dándolo todo. Todo a cambio de nada (aunque ella así no lo viera). Dándolo todo a alguien que para nada lo valoraba, que para nada lo apreciaba ni atesoraba. Dándolo todo de sí a alguien que para nada le devolvía y que en su lugar él estaba tan desesperado de poder recibir y a la vez dar; de poder amar.

Pero al parecer ése no era ni sería nunca su papel.

Tenía que rendirse.

Tenía que aceptarlo.

... Y dolía como el maldito infierno el saberlo y aún más el tener que hacerlo.

.

Nunca supo en qué momento fue en el que se enamoró.

Quizás un poco con cada mirada dulce. Otro poco con cada leve toque que a él le hacía comenzar a hervir la piel.

Quizás con esa muestra constante de ternura, despiste y cariño.

Quizás con todo y nada pero suyo.

...Pero lo cierto es que lo hizo. Lo hacía... y mucho.

La amaba. La amaba como un loco. Tanto que dolía...

Dolía como nada antes, porque al hacerlo debía aceptar que, SU pequeño ángel -como secretamente pensaba de ella-,fuera tratado de manera tan tristemente degradante, humillante; siendo que él estaba allí, tal y como siempre, esperándole, rogándole con la mirada que fuera hacia él desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, esperando tan solo que le notase. Esperando porque, por algún estúpido motivo finalmente le viera y le permitiera entregarle todo ese amor, cariño, pasión, lujuria, deseo, y ternura. Todos esos sentimientos que ella hizo le nacieran, que ella con su sola presencia le generaba... y no le dejaba darle, dejándole a veces sintiéndose desbordado de tanto amor inútil y no correspondido. Doliente y herido.

Pero no. Ella nunca le vio. Nunca lo notó. No de la forma en que le necesitaba.

... Y ahora esto.

El verse obligado a ver y a soportar como aquel maldito hijo de puta que le había robado aquello que más amaba, estuviese allí, apenas a pocos metros delante de él, quitándose ese anillo que sabía hace tiempo compartían para, apenas momentos después, verle llegar hasta alguien que ya allí se encontraba, esperándole como sabía ella también solía hacer, y abrazarle desde atrás, girándole para luego besarle con una delicadeza y cariño que jamás le hubo visto antes tener para con aquella pareja 'oficial', aquella joven que para él lo era todo y que él se moría porque le dejase amar.

.

Se había jurado en el mismo momento en el que vio aquello no decir absolutamente nada. Se había repetido mentalmente hasta el hartazgo que no tenía sentido. Se había incluso repetido una y otra vez lo que sabía ella le diría de enterarse, más encima por su boca, sabiendo de antemano ya la gran antipatía -por decirlo suave-, que tenía para con el otro. Y se había mordido la lengua hasta sangrar en ya más veces de las que siquiera podía recordar tras algún que otro momento de debilidad. Conteniéndose. Como siempre.

Hasta ese día...

Aquella mañana soleada cuando, al entrar en la oficina en la que ambos trabajaban con su hermana, se quedó helado al verle sollozar mientras le veía mirar con añoranza y tristeza aquella foto en la que ellos aparecían juntos, para luego escucharle disculparse como si fuera ella quien tuviera la culpa de su tristeza y dolor, y limpiándose como si nada pasara al segundo de notar su presencia.

Aquella mañana cuando, preocupado por su estado -ya que nunca pensó en realmente llegar a verle llorar por, ése-, e instarle a hablar como los eternos amigos que ella siempre se encargaba de recordarle que eran, tuvo que escuchar como SU persona más amada, su pequeño ángel, se quejaba de no poder tener a ése más para sí por culpa de sus propios horarios extensos, de lo distante que hacía ya un tiempo lo notaba porque de seguro estaba enojado con ella a causa de eso... y, quizás fuera debido a la tristeza de su voz, o la furia de sus celos, que su lengua terminó soltándosele sin poder callar más y sabiendo que, a pesar de todo, sería él mismo quien perdiera en el encuentro.

Tampoco era como si hubiera llegado a decir mucho. No realmente. Apenas de como le vio llegar a aquel lugar que ambos conocían y como le vio llegar hasta alguien y abrazarle para luego besarle.

Eso fue todo.

Fue suficiente.

Fue demasiado...

.

¿Porqué demonios tenía que terminar enojándose con él?

¿Porqué no podía VER lo que en verdad pasaba ante sus hermosos ojos cafés?

¡¿Porqué era él quien tenía que sufrir por solo llegar a decir la verdad y no ese maldito hijo de puta por engañarla y mancillarla así?!

¿Porqué era que su ángel se empeñaba tanto en seguir amando a ese bastardo sin darle tregua ni chance a que él le demostrara lo que era ser realmente feliz?

... ¿Porqué no podía dejar de amarle tanto así?

Estaba cansado.

Estaba harto.

Estaba triste y hastiado. Dolido.

Dolía amarle. Tanto. Y ya no quería sufrir más.

Pero en el corazón no se manda y él no sería la excepción. Así que, tomando una decisión de la que sabía luego se arrepentiría, le mintió. Y eso bastó, porque con tan solo decirle un demasiado poco creíble; '_**Lo siento, de seguro me equivoqué.**_..'. Ella volviese a ser ciegamente feliz... mientras que él... él moría un poco más.

.

A veces siente que le odia. Que realmente le odia. Le odia tanto como le ama.

Por no verle.

Por no creerle.

Por no quererle como él le quiere.

Por hacer que le ame como le ama y no hacerse cargo de esos tan complejos sentimientos que en él genera.

Por no sentir por él todo ese amor que por momentos él sentía le desbordaba.

Rogando a veces porque simplemente llegara el momento en el que dejase la mano de ése ir cuando permitía que su máscara cayese y realmente enfrentaba su tristeza y soledad.

En verdad no lo entendía.

No había forma en que lo hiciera porque, ¿qué demonios tenía ese bastardo que él mismo no tuviera? ¿Porqué no podía tenerle y amarle tal y como él quería y sabía el otro merecía? Ese maldito desgraciado no le amaba y se hacía más descaradamente evidente con cada día.

¿Hasta cuándo sería que ese precioso rostro que tanto amaba y que tanto deseaba ver solo sonreír como antaño, iba a estar reflejando tal profunda tristeza y dolor y con lágrimas cubriendo su rostro, lágrimas tan amargas como desaprovechadas?

Era triste verle.

Dolía.

Dolía ver como se esforzaba cada día por verse feliz al solo hablar de él.

Lo veía tan hermosos así, por más que supiera que era tan solo fingir, y él... allí, delante de ese rostro que sabía era solo mentira, se esforzaba por cegarse un poco y creerle también... y así igual ser un poco feliz, por ella. Siempre por ella.

Dolía escucharle decir cuánto es que lo amaba y todo lo que por ése hacía. Escucharle decir que ése era lo mejor que le había pasado y que estaba segura duraría por siempre y que para siempre ella se encargaría de hacerle tan feliz como él le hacía. Dolía pensar que ella en verdad quería creer en su propia mentira y que él, quien en verdad la amaba con el alma solo le escucha sin saber que más decir.

¿Cómo hacerle ver a un ciego la mentira?

¿Cómo hacerle escuchar un sordo la verdad?

¿Cómo podía él hacerle entender lo que ya todos quienes decían ser sus amigos sabían pero que callaban por saber de antemano que era ella quién no quería escuchar la verdad?

¿Porqué carajos era ella la única que no podía notar lo que todos los demás? Cierto, por amor. Un amor unilateral y apenas correspondido que le era dañino pero al que ella parecía quererse atar. Un amor tóxico, así como el suyo por ella.

Conocía bien el dicho, aquel que decía; '_**no hay más ciego que quien no quiere ver ni sordo más sordo que el que no quiere oír'.**_

Sí, el amor era ciego, completamente -si lo sabría él-, y a ese dicho no podía más que darle su entera razón porque así era como su amado estaba. Ciego, sordo. Ajeno.

Porque él sí la amaba con extrema locura, pero así y todo no estaba ciego a sus defectos ni sordo a sus falencias. Pero era ella quien no lo veía por el simple y doloroso hecho de que no lo quería ver. No así. Eran solo amigos. E incluso esa amistad comenzaba ya a pesarle.

.

Él realmente esperaba que ellos finalmente rompieran algún día. Que ése finalmente se decidiera a partirle el corazón de una buena vez y a la vez mostrase piedad por quien sabía ataba a algo iluso e insano.

Deseaba con todo su ser que aquello fuera pronto.

.

Auto costoso, ropa bonita, lugares con clase, todo al perfecto gusto de ése. Todo era por y para ése. Incluso llegando a olvidar lo que en un principio a ella realmente le gustaba hacer, perdiéndose en el arduo proceso de ganar y aferrar un corazón ya dado. Y lamentablemente para todos, no precisamente a ella.

No podía negar que todo aquello iba bien con su persona. Con la de ambos. Pero era el bastardo a su lado el que lo arruinaba todo. Sus sonrisas falsas eran lo que opacaba todo lo que su amado ángel hacía. Esas caricias a sus mejillas siempre sonrojadas y a sus siempre suaves cabellos lucían extrañas y fuera de lugar viniendo de esas manos después de haberle visto demostrar tanta pasión y entrega en su momento robado con aquella otra joven en esa playa casi desierta. Casi, porque por zares del destino que al parecer le odiaba, él había estado allí.

Esas caricias que a él se le hacían sucias y huecas porque estaba seguro de que ese mal nacido no estaba pensando en la hermosa persona que casualmente tenía frente a sí sino en otra que al parecer hacía lo mismo que él... pero que a ella parecían llenarle el alma aunque no más fueran una triste y burda falacia.

Y eso tampoco lo entendía.

.

¿Cómo era ése capaz de hacer siquiera aquello?

Era sacrílego.

Era pecado.

Era la peor crueldad que alguien pudiera hacerle a alguien que tan así le amaba.

¿Cómo era tan siquiera capaz de despreciar así tan hermoso regalo? ¿Capaz de despreciar a aquel tesoro de persona que prácticamente le idolatraba y veneraba?

¿Cómo es que era capaz de poner solo lágrimas de dolor y tristeza en aquellos hermosos ojos café y no estar llorando a su lado pidiendo eternamente su divino perdón?

Dolía como nada el ver como quien amaba se deshacía ante sus ojos, intentando soportar en silencio y soledad su tristeza, abandono y dolor cuando por quien sus lágrimas derramaba ni siquiera lo notaba... ni le importaba.

Y él, él allí, eternamente allí. Amándole a tal punto de que solo quería le compartiera al menos un poco de su dolor para sentirle cercano, útil. Querer por lo menos aligerar un poco sus cargas. Cargar sus penas... y fundirlas con las suyas propias porque sabía era lo único podría obtener. Rogando por dentro que por favor, por favor al menos le mirase mientras él intentaba decirle con la mirada que ése maldito hijo de puta no era ni de lejos su verdadero amor. Odiando el estúpido hecho de que solo fuera ella, siempre ella quien nunca le notase mientras sabía había quienes darían mucho por a su vez tener una mirada o simple palabra suya.

Era como un maldito y ridículo círculo. Un absurdo que lamentablemente se daba cuenta nunca habría de alcanzar.

Y la pregunta del millón volvía;

¿Qué demonios tenía ese bastardo que él no tuviera?

¿Qué demonios era lo que ése le daba que él no le pudiera dar?

¿Porqué era que, a pesar de su inmenso amor, no podía tenerle?

Hasta cuando... ¿hasta cuando sería que aquel que consideraba su más grande tesoro, iba a llorar por un amor que para nada lo valía?

Y hasta cuando... ¿Hasta cuándo sería que él lo iba a soportar?

.

Ese maldito hijo de puta no lo amaba, y él... él estaba muriendo de tanto amor que dar.

* * *

**24/7/14**

**T_T buuuuuu... no me maten xDD**

**No porque lo haya hecho yo, pero amé hacer este fic y como quedó. Realmente este fic se contó solo, la letra de la canción (por más que no les guste el KPOP bien pueden ir a ver la letra) lo dice todo.**

**He aquí la segunda versión de este fic xDD -y todavía falta una versión más, la principal, que será para el fandom KPOP-. **

**Aquí les dejo un hermoso y sufrido Edward suspirando por su Bella mientras ella sale con el idiota de Jake xD... Igual amo a Jacob, lobito hermoso xB**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
